thunderpicklefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderpickle Wiki
Welcome to the Thunderpickle Wiki Clash of Clans Home Page for Clan Thunder Pickle and our new Feeder clan Thunder Relish! (established 6/29/14) Welcome clanmates. This page should make things a lot easier than trying to cram everything into chat. Most specifically, war assignments will be posted here. We can have great tips, links to websites, videos, and strategies. Thunder Relish Thunder Relish is our new Feeder Clan for Thunder Pickle. Thunder Pickle will only accept new members from Thunder Relish, so this is where to learn the way of the Pickle, and most importantly, how we war. Check out all the great pages below for helpful tips on how to improve your raiding, war attacks, and bases. Ask any coleader if you have questions. A steady stream of folks from Thunder Pickle will visit Thunder Relish to help with donations & wars, and to help teach. Once Thunder Relish is established, we will promote members when a spot opens up in Thunder Pickle. Pickles may also drop down to Relish when on vacation or when needing a break from wars. War Plans Click here for current war plans and assignments for Thunder Pickle! Current_War_Plans '- War battles are a bit different than normal raids.' ' Check out: War_Attack_Tips' Thunder Pickle Clan Obligations: We are an active clan. You don't have to be on every hour, but we have some expectations of our members. Yes, it's a game. But we like to win at our games :) * Note: Thunder Relish is more relaxed as the feeder clan, but good to know what is expected if you are promoted to Thunder Pickle. Normal rules: - Donate troops, but only what is requested. If you don't have it, don't donate. - L4+ archers are default. - Don't request troops you can't make all the time unless it's for war attack/defense. - Don't worry if you're new and you don't have what others are requesting. Prioritize upgrading L4 archers and you'll soon pay back all the donations you receive. - Don't over upgrade your town hall. You don't have to max out every building, upgrade, and wall before going to a new town hall, but you should at least do defenses. Otherwise, you'll be one of those weak high level players everyone likes to beat up on. Most importantly, everyone must fully participate in Clan Wars. Wars will be announced in advance so you will know when to take action. Those who fail to participate without advance notice to a leader or who ignore instructions will be booted. War Participation includes: - Ensuring your town hall is in middle of your base for protection by the end of the 24 hour preparation day - Reset all traps so they will be active for the war - Use both of your attacks (2 attacks in 24 hours- not that hard) and use full stocks of spells and heroes. You get more stars and therefore have better chance of good loot. - Attack your assigned targets! If all our top players attack the lower ones on the other side, we won't max stars. If our low players attack too high, they won't earn stars. General Tips and Base Ideas Click here for base ideas, tips, and links to Clash of Clan websites. Base_Tips_and_Websites Attack Strategies Click here for attack strategies to help your raiding and war efforts. Attack_Strategies_101 Free Gems Learn about how to earn free iTunes gift cards to use for gems in game: Free_Gems Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse